Always A Woman
by Charlotte LaRouge
Summary: Look down upon her, Potter! Know what your love is doing to her! Love hurts!" She struck out at the girl, kicking her across the floor. I grin again and watched Harry's eyes brim over with tears... Oneshot/Songfic


Hey everyone! My fifth story, I'm very happy about it. It's another of my bizarre one-shot songfics, but I'm proud anyway. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer - **I don't own HP, that's JKR's shtick. And Always a Woman belongs to Billy Joel, o'course

* * *

"Leave her alone!" His painful cry echoed through the dark hallways, causing a wicked smile to play across my lips as i paced the dark floor.

"Awww..." Bellatrix smiled mockingly, turning to the chained Harry Potter, helpless against the wall. "Does ikkle little potty-kins want me to set free his little **whore**?" Her wand pointed at Ginny's breast. A bloodcurdling cry seemed to come from everywhere as the girl writhed helplessly on the floor. Harry cried out as if their hearts were one, closing his eyes and turning from the image.

"Look down upon her, Potter! Know what your love is doing to her! Love **hurts!**" She struck out at the girl, kicking her across the floor. I grin again and watched Harry's eyes brim over with tears, his head falling helplessly against his chest.

_She can kill with a smile  
She can wound with her eyes  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child,  
But she's always a woman to me_

Her heartless eyes turned to mine, searching for my approval. I made sure the smile was gone before she could see it, and I gave a slight nod. Her eyes burned with something, something besides the usual admiration I had become so accustomed to seeing. She seemed not to notice as she turned back to the pitiful girl lying before us. I readjusted myself in my chair, something slithering up my leg.

"Nagini..." I muttered softly as she wound herself gently around my shoulders. My hand traced her skin, smooth from a recent shed. Her deep eyes pierced mine in a way that left me breathless, which happens rarely. Her head whipped around to stare at Bellatrix, who was busily pouring her soul into torturing the object of affection of my mortal enemy. Something moved inside me as I watched, and it was a feeling that I could never recall. . .

_And she'll promise you more  
Than the Garden of Eden  
Then she'll carelessly cut you  
And laugh while you're bleedin'  
But she'll bring out the best  
And the worst you can be  
Blame it all on yourself  
Cause she's always a woman to me_

"Love is worth nothing, boy! You must learn this the hard way." Her hard stare was turned back to Harry and he seemed to freeze, looking into her eyes. He saw something that I must not have been able to, because his gaze turned down.

"What do you know of love. . ."

Bellatrix screeched louder than an owl, her hand flying of its own accord across the boys face. "How **dare **you accuse me of such a thing! You know nothing of love, and nothing of me!" She struck him again, tears flying from his eyes. Nagini slowly turned her head to me, giving me a knowing look. My eyes turned back to Bellatrix, mercilessly throwing curses at the girl on the ground.

_Oh...she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh...and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind_

My eyes traced her movements as she thrust her arms forward at the girl. All her fury and hatred was pressed into every curse, her knuckles white as she gripped her wand.

"I will make you suffer..." She murmured quietly, throwing out spell after spell as the girl cried out in agony. Harry moaned as his tears fell to the ground, looking as dark as blood across the bleak tile. I looked at her quizzically, admiring her dark hair flying as she furiously cast spells. The passion that she poured into each thrust, each spell calling its power from the pain and hurt that plagued her entire life.

I tilted my head and pondered quietly about this strange feeling in my breast. Could it be...love?

_She is frequently kind  
And she's suddenly cruel  
She can do as she pleases  
She's nobody's fool  
And she can't be convicted  
She's earned her degree  
And the most she will do  
Is throw shadows at you  
But she's always a woman to me..._

Bellatrix kicked the girl one last time, the stirring coming to an end. Harry dissolved into silent sobs. He begged softly that his life be taken instead of hers, again and again he said it.

Was this love? What a stupid and useless emotion. "I could never feel something so...revolting."

Bellatrix bound the girl and walked towards me as we continued down the dark hall. "Did you say something, master?"

Master, she called me. Yet in her eyes was the look that the girl had shown Harry, for possibly the last time. Yes, so it was indeed love. But was it possible for someone like myself to feel that way about another person?

"No, I said nothing..." I said quietly as we walked down the hall. "I said nothing at all. . ."

* * *

Yes, so there it is! My fifth fanfic, bizarre as always. No matter how dark, it was enjoyable to write, and I do sincerely hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did!

Until next time,

Charlotte LaRouge


End file.
